SAW: The games continue part I
by Delta2060
Summary: Dr. Gordon seems to be the only surviving successor to Jigsaw's legacy. As he begins his full take over of John Kramer's work something else is happening behind the scenes that Lawrence Gordon himself is responsible for. Simultaneously, the final act of Jigsaw is set to take place very soon. And it will be for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we have the opening chapter of the first of a series of 'SAW' fanfics. This first chapter plays out like an opening trap to a SAW film. Enjoy. Also this is SAW so don't be surprised if it gets very graphic when it comes to the gory scenes.**

Chapter 1

A dark room made of stone. The only light, a dangling lamp suspended from the ceiling that illuminated a large circle on the floor in the centre of the room. The unconscious body of Dane lay on the floor with a metal cage around his head, and two big blocks of metal either side. Suddenly he woke up and realised something was wrong. He quickly got to his feet and looked around him, and panicked.

"Hello! Is there anyone there?" Dane shouted. Nobody answered. "Fuck!"

He then went to feeling the contraption around his head. The metal was cold to the touch and felt heavy on his head.

"What the hell is this?"

A TV to his left burst into life without warning and on it was a white faced puppet with spiral red cheeks and red and black eyes that stared at him menacingly.

"Jeez."

The puppet spoke in a deep, unnatural voice as its mouth piece moved up and down.

"Hello, Dane. I wanna play a game. You know who I am and you know why you're here. Six months ago you took part in a drug party which resulted in a violent riot with many injuries and three deaths. One of which was your doing. In your desperation to escape arrest you ran through a crowd of innocent people, knocking them over as you pushed your way through them. One person you pushed was knocked onto a hard slab walkway and died from a fractured skull. You never paid for your wrong doing, until now. The device you are wearing over your head is like a powerful vice that will push the two metal blocks either side of your head inwards until there is nothing left of your head. You have thirty seconds to retrieve the key from inside your right lower leg and escape this gruesome demise. Your time will start when this recording ends. Make your choice, Dane, or find out just how painful a head injury can be."

The TV died and went blank.

"Hey! What the fuck?"

Dane frantically looked around him as he heard the 'beep' of a timer located on the back of the device as it continued to countdown.

"Fuck you!"

Dane's eyes then spotted a knife laid on the floor opposite the TV and his eyes widened with fright. The key was in his leg and he had to cut it out! He rolled up his right trouser leg and saw a scar where it had already been cut open and stitched back up again.

"Oh shit."

Dane knelt down and picked up the knife, turning it around in his hands as the timer reached twenty seconds and kept going down.

"I can't!" He shouted as loud as he could, but there was nobody there to hear him.

Terrified, he pressed the tip of the knife blade to his leg where the scar was and began to dig into his flesh.

"Ow! FUCK!"

He jerked the knife upwards and his leg was stained with blood that dripped to the hard, cold concrete floor. The timer reached ten seconds as immense pain shot up Dane's body.

"Shit, shit, shit."

He dropped the knife on the floor and clutched his leg tightly, trying to cope with the pain.

"HELP ME!"

Five, four, three, two, one.

The cage on Dane's head activated and swiftly pushed the two metal blocks together, crushing his head completely, shattering his skull, popping his eyes and destroying the cartilage at the top of his neck. The room was showered with blood and his headless body dropped to the ground with a thud.

 **Jeez and this is just the first chapter as well. Chapter 2 is where the story really begins however. I'll have that up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's where the story really begins. It's set after SAW 7/ SAW 3D/ The Final Chapter/ Whatever the hell you want to call it by the way.**

Chapter 2

Alison Gordon sat in the chair opposite Officer Craig in his office at the police station. There were pictures on the walls all around the room. Pictures of John Kramer, the original Jigsaw, and pictures of Amanda, Jill and Hoffman. There were also various photos of victims from crime scenes including, Seth Baxter, Troy, Allison Kerry, Daniel Rigg, Cecil Adams, and many more. Craig asked Alison his next question.

"Mrs. Gordon. Would you please answer the question. What do you know about the Jigsaw killer?"

"I don't know anything." She replied.

Craig leaned forwards in his chair and spoke softer.

"Look, Alison. We know that your ex-husband was a player in one of Jigsaw's games. Now we just want to know if there is anything that you might know regarding him."

"I don't know anything about Jigsaw or my ex-husband." She persisted.

All this made her remember was the day Lawrence returned home after going missing. He had a prosthetic leg and a changed mind. A divorce quickly followed and the two never heard from each other again. She knew that Dr. Gordon had become Jigsaw's apprentice but she tried to forget about it because it just hurt too much.

"Are you sure?" Craig asked.

"Yes. Now can I please go now?" Alison pleaded while on the verge of tears. She put her head in her hands.

"Alright. You can go. Thanks for the cooperation."

Alison then got up out of the chair and left without saying anything. Craig sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Crap."

Craig was the new chief on the Jigsaw case after almost every other person who was previously on it had died. The last information the department got was that there was one more Jigsaw apprentice still at large and since the only known survivor of Jigsaw's tests that showed signs of joining him was Dr. Gordon, it made him the prime suspect. But Dr. Gordon had gone missing three months ago, right after the disappearance of Mark Hoffman who was at the time believed to be the last apprentice of Jigsaw. Since then there had been four more tests and none of the victims had survived. There was to be an investigation of the latest test later on in the day. Perhaps it would help them put an end to the Jigsaw legacy once and for all. Or perhaps not.

Lawrence got off the bus outside the row of buildings that had shops and a fast food restaurant among other things lining it. His walking stick was pretty much the only thing keeping him up since he still hadn't quite got the hang of the fake leg yet. Another man approached the bus after leaving the fast food restaurant. Lawrence was about to get out of the way to let him on the bus but the man, who was still wearing a name tag that said Callum, just pushed his way past and put his foot on the first step.

"Hey." Lawrence called to him.

Callum turned back and stared at him meanly.

"Yeah, what?" Callum blurted out like he didn't give two shits.

"Is that how you treat people with a disability?" Lawrence asked.

Callum didn't answer and eyed up Lawrence instead.

"Yeah. So what?" He replied.

"I think you should change your attitude a bit, that's all I'm saying."

"Whatever. Damn cripples."

Callum then turned to get on the bus but Lawrence shouted back.

"Hey!"

Aggressively Callum swung round and pushed Lawrence over and he landed on the concrete pavement, dropping his walking stick and banging his left arm. Callum then swiftly hopped on the bus and the doors closed before it drove away. Lawrence managed to get to his feet and recovered his walking stick before rubbing his arm where he banged it on the ground.

"You just made a big mistake, Callum."

The front door to the house opened and Alison stepped in through it. She put her keys in the bowl on the table beside the door and hung her coat up. She remembered when Lawrence came home one night after being missing for four days. She remembered how he had changed from an uncaring husband to a straight up psychopath. He came back talking some weird things like "Not enough people cherish their life" and "I've been taught to value my life." Alison just couldn't live with him any more so they got a divorce and never saw each other again.

"Just forget it, Alison." She told herself.

She walked into the large front room and sat on the sofa. It hadn't been easy for her trying to cope when all this happened so she had turned to a common way of relieving herself. Alcohol. Very often Alison would come home and sit on the sofa and crack open a bottle of wine or something else, and that's just what she did now. It was strange, even though she hated him now, Alison still couldn't get over the fact that Lawrence was gone. So she did what she had done for many nights now. Have a bottle of wine or two and try to forget it, not caring that it wasn't doing her any good.

 **Guess who's going to be a part of a game later on. Chapter 3 up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Callum stepped off the bus after returning home from work the next day, nothing really planned for the evening. He walked up to the front of his house as the bus drove away with his front door key in hand. His house was in the middle of a fairly long row of houses. He put the key into the lock and turned it but heard a rustling from the bushes to his left. He stopped unlocking the door and looked to where the noise came from.

"Hey. Who's there?" He called out. "You're on my property, you know that?"

There was no answer that came so Callum left the keys in the lock and went to investigate the bush.

"I won't ask you again to leave."

Still no rely came. Callum began pushing the leaves on the bush to one side to see inside and all of a sudden a figure in a creepy looking pig mask jumped out and stabbed something into his neck. Callum felt the cold metal of a needle in his neck as he started to feel tired. He dropped to the ground and managed to stay awake just long enough to see the figure take its mask off. Callum saw that the wearer was Dr. Gordon. Then, blank...

The building Lawrence used was once a factory up until about ten years ago. Now it was the place for him to make his plans and build his games. There were a few rooms to one side of the huge building and a dozen other rooms all connected in some way that took up the space of the rest of the old factory. Lawrence had just come back from putting Callum in his first test and as he stepped through the door he immediately went over to a small metal box on a table in the corner of the room. It was hardly noticeable amongst all the other things in there like parts of old traps, plans, blueprints and various pieces of equipment that were all laid out in a rather messy fashion. Lawrence took off his leather gloves and put them in his pocket before grabbing hold of the padlock on the metal box and angling it upwards so he was looking at the front face of it. He remembered how John had told him not to open it until the right time. It was soon before Jeff Denlon's test, before John confined himself to the hospital bed. While Amanda was out and Hoffman was otherwise occupied, John had asked to meet Lawrence in private. They met up in a back room and Lawrence was the first to arrive there. John arrived only a couple minutes later and closed the door behind him as he entered the room.

"So what's this about, John?" Lawrence had asked him.

"I think it's obvious by now that your my most faithful apprentice. I wanted to entrust you with something that I've been meaning to do for a while now, but it seems like I won't live to act upon it." His voice was calm as he spoke about his own, possibly near, death.

John then took a key out of his pocket and Lawrence reluctantly held out his hand.

"What's the matter, doctor? You shouldn't be afraid of me now."

John used both hands to put the key in Lawrence's and then he tightly wrapped the doctor's fingers around it.

"I want you to take this, and the box on the top shelf in my warehouse, and open it when the world is ready for my blessing."

"I don't quite understand." Lawrence said in response.

"You will. In time."

John then released his grip on Lawrence's hands and turned to leave.

"All the instructions you need are in the box. It's your own judgement that will determine when you read those instructions."

And with that last sentence John was gone. Lawrence was left alone to think about this for a few minutes before he too left the room, realising that Amanda and Hoffman would be back soon and that he need to keep his alliance with John a secret from them. Lawrence headed for John's warehouse once he left the building, still wondering what he could have meant by what he said.

And the rest of the story was clear to Lawrence from that point onwards. John and Amanda died, Hoffman killed Jill, Lawrence left Hoffman for dead and was now Jigsaw.

"Someday. But not today."

Lawrence let go of the padlock and moved over to a series of computer monitors, each one showing a different room intended for Callum to go through. The screen displaying the start room was then filled with sound as Callum woke up and began panicking. The game was about to begin.

 **Chapter 4 will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The player is now in position. The game is ready to begin. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

He snapped open his eyes and was blinded by the single lamp hanging from the ceiling above him. The only light in the small room except for that which was seeping in through the gap between the floor and the door at the other end of the room. Callum sat up and leaned against the wall behind him. He notices he had a metal object strapped around his waist but he couldn't quite make out what it was in the low light. The square room was empty with the exception of a camera in the corner near the ceiling and Callum himself. There was, however, a small micro cassette to Callum's left on the ground.

"What the fuck is this?" He said in anger and confusion.

He spotted the micro cassette on the ground next to him and picked it up. It was cold to the touch.

"Oh, shit. This is him." Callum now knew where he was and why. He pressed play on the micro cassette and the voice of Jigsaw spoke.

"Hello, Callum. No doubt you know why you're here and who I am. I wanna play a game. It seems that for a long time now you have been prejudice towards people with disabilities, physical or othwerwise. I thought you were just an unkind person until I researched you during the making of this game, and what I found out was appalling. For the past twenty years you have been abusing those who were less fortunate than yourself, but now you will have the chance to prove your worth to me and we will see if you deserve to live. I have set up a series of tests that you must undergo. Each will have its own instructions recorded on micro cassettes like this one. Your first test is simple. As you can see your legs are locked into a vice on the floor."

Callum looked at his legs laid on the ground in a long metal tube with screws running along the top.

"The vice will tighten every ten seconds until your legs are crushed to nothingness. The key to unlock the machine is right above your head. All you have to do is reach up and grab it. I wish you luck, Callum. Will you escape, or will you finally learn what it's like to have difficulty walking?"

The recording ended and the room went silent.

"What the fuck?"

Callum threw the micro cassette across the room and looked up. The key was indeed hanging from the ceiling by a long piece of string. He tried to get up to reach it but couldn't as the vice was holding him down.

"I'm gonna kill you when I get out of this!" He shouted but nobody was around to hear. Apart from the camera.

Suddenly a loud clunk sounded and the vice pressed down on Callum's legs. He felt pain go up him and he shouted.

"FUCK!"

He then tried to reach for the key but it seemed like it was placed too high for him to get a hold of. He reached as high as he could with his fingertips and he managed to just about touch it. The vice pressed down further and Callum let his arm drop as he shouted in pain again. Blood seeped through his jeans and onto the floor. Callum once again reached for the key and was able to grab it with two fingers and pull it down. He put it into the lock on the side of the vice machine and turned it. The machine powered down and the top flipped open, allowing Callum to escape.

"Shit." He mumbled as he got to his feet.

He stumbled a bit and fell against the wall but soon managed to walk OK on his own, but every step hurt.

"Shit." He repeated.

The door opposite suddenly inched open and Callum limped over to it. He peered through to the next room and cautiously entered it. The door slammed shut behind him.

 **So there was Callum's first test. What will his next one be? Chapter 5 up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A scene from the past now. It'll be important later on though.**

Chapter 5

Lawrence pushed open the double doors to the bank and stepped inside. The interior was a mixture of dark cream coloured wallpaper and wooden features. Lawrence approached the short queue of people lining up to get to the front where the consultants were. A few minutes passed as one person after another reached the front, did what they needed to do and left to the let the next person do their thing. When Lawrence got to the front he was faced with a bank consultant called Matt. He was in his, about mid-thirty's, and had very little hair. The hair that he did have was light brown and neatly kept. He also had a beard and moustache that connected at the corners of his mouth. He looked up from his paperwork as Lawrence arrived at the viewing window.

"How may I help you?" He asked.

"Hi, I'm here about claiming compensation after the online bank account hacking scandal a couple of weeks ago." Lawrence said.

"I see. Almost everyone who's come in here since last Tuesday has been wanting the same thing."

"I'm not surprised. Here's my bank card."

Lawrence then took out of his pocket his bank card with all his account details on and handed it to Matt through the viewing window. Matt looked at it and sighed.

"So if you could just put my request through and contact me when it's been sorted out, that'd be great." Lawrence said.

"Look, Mr. Gordon. We have had literally dozens of people all wanting the same thing over the last two weeks. But the difference between them and you is that they have actually all filled out the compensation collection form sent via Email or post."

Matt checked his computer as he continued to speak.

"And it seems that you have not."

"Well that's not fair, I wasn't informed about any form that needed to be filled in."

"Well according to our records the notification was sent to your address by Email a week ago." Matt looked from his computer screen to Lawrence.

"But that isn't fair. I wasn't able to check my Emails until yesterday."

"And why is that?"

"My computer was in for repairs and it had only just been fixed. And since half of my bank balance is missing it wasn't exactly an easy job to get it fixed." Lawrence said as he leaned into the space between him and the viewing window.

"Well I'm sorry but we can't give out compensation to you if you haven't filled out the form for it." Matt told him.

"Listen, I need that compensation otherwise I could lose everything I own."

"Look, it's not my fault there was a hacking scam. What do you want me to do about it?"

"I'll tell you what you can do. You can contact your superiors right now and tell them that I want a word with them."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave now, sir."

Lawrence leaned in even closer so if there wasn't a glass pane in the way, Matt would be able to feel his breath on his face.

"You can't just turn me down like this without even considering some kind of alternative for me."

"You'll just have to wait for us to call you. Until then we can't do anything. We do have half of our customers to deal with at once here." Matt said as he returned to his computer and called out "Next!"

"Fine." Was all Lawrence said as he turned and walked away from the counter, catching one last glimpse at Matt. The man who refused to get Lawrence some more help when it could have easily been done there and then. But he didn't.

 **Matt better watch his back after this. Next chapter up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next up is Callum's second trap. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Callum tried to open the door but couldn't make it budge an inch. He slammed his fist into it hard but it only hurt his hand. He turned around to see the next test.

"Shit."

He stepped forwards. The room he was in was tiny, like a cubicle. All the walls were dirty with the same base colour of grey and the ceiling was flat with a round silver thing in the middle. The silver thing was a shower head built into the ceiling. The only doors in the tiny cubicle was the one that Callum had entered through and another one opposite that was locked. The entire room seemed to be completely sealed. Callum stood in the middle of the room and looked up at the shower head.

"What the hell is this for?"

All of a sudden the recording for the trap came on over some concealed speaker system. It made Callum jump before he stood still an listened.

"I must congratulate you on passing the first test, Callum. However, that is only a small victory. You are still to escape here with your life and so the game will continue. For this test you must locate the three digit combination to the exit before it's too late. On the floor are three hidden panels that will unlock for you when the water pressure on the floor triggers concealed pressure sensors that only activate when a certain amount of pressure is applied. Under each of the panels is one number. You will need all three in order to leave this room."

Callum looked on the floor and there were indeed three hidden panels that were just about visible to the naked eye. All he had to do was wait for the room to fill up with enough water to pressure the panels into unlocking.

"It sounds simple doesn't it? However, the water pumped into that room will be heated constantly, starting at 0 degrees Celsius and then rising until you are scolded alive. The temperature will rise by about half a degree a second. Oh and by the way, human skin begins to scorch at around sixty degrees Celsius, so you'd better be quick. Good luck, Callum."

The recording ended and there was a brief moment of silence. The shower head then burst into life and poured cold water into the sealed cubicle. It only took a few seconds for the room to fill up to Callum's shins, and it was beginning to get hotter.

"Oh, shit."

The first panel unlocked with a click and opened slightly. Callum knelt down and opened it with his hands fully, reading the number painted on the other side.

 _4_

Callum got back to his feet and went over to the exit door. There was a number pad built into the wall in a small alcove. He pressed the four and one of three green lights came on above the number buttons. Two more were needed. The water was getting considerably hot by now and was up to Callum's upper thighs. The second panel clicked open and Callum took a deep breath as he dived under water to get the number. He held open the panel and saw the digit.

 _8_

He emerged back out of the water and pressed the eight on the number pad, which activated the second green light. One more to go. The water was almost boiling at this point and Callum's skin was starting to burn and peel in some places.

"Ow! Fuck!" He shouted.

The third and final panel clicked open just as the water got to Callum's lower torso. He took a deep breath and dived under, the scolding hot water burning his face and eyes. He could just about make out the last number.

 _5_

He got back to the surface as fast as he could and input the number on the pad. The final green light came on and the door slide open. All the water from the cubicle room spewed out into a much bigger corridor and Callum fell over as he tried to get out. He lay still on the damp floor for a moment before getting to his feet.

"Crap."

He felt the thing around his waist. It was soaking wet, but almost certainly waterproofed. He looked down the dark corridor before him and glanced back at the previous room.

"Fuck you."

Callum then proceeded down the corridor to the next trap.

 **So amazingly he survived that one as well. Next chapter will be up soon and will have a different player.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothing to say here other than here we go. Chapter 7.**

Chapter 7

Officer Craig was just locking up after working late that night. He turned the key in the door to his office and then put the keys away in his pocket and wandered into the lobby. He had gone out earlier for his lunch break and when he came back most of the other officers must have left without telling him because there were only a couple people left when he returned.

"They'll be back in the morning. I'll ask them about it then." He said to himself.

He looked over at the lobby reception desk and noticed that something was amiss. The computer had been left on. But it was off when he came back from his break earlier and there hadn't been anyone in this part of the building to turn it on. Craig was sure the cleaning staff wouldn't have turned it on and then left it. He approached the desk and went behind it. After switching off the hard drive and the monitor Craig was about to step out from behind the desk when suddenly, a hand grabbed his foot and pulled him to the ground. He struggled against the attacker but before he could do much he felt a needle go into his neck and his vision started to blur, then it went black as he fell unconscious...

He opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness all around. That is until a single bright light snapped on in the middle of the room. Craig could see where he was but he was confused. The light was on the floor and the door to the room he was in was upside down. No. He was upside down. Craig looked up at his feet and saw that he was suspended from the ceiling by some thick chains. There was one large padlock holding the two chains around his legs together and a key was hanging above his head from a piece of string from the ceiling. He looked around frantically but couldn't see any way out.

"Help! Is anyone there?" He shouted, but in vain.

Another small light suddenly blinked on across from him, revealing a hanging puppet with a white face and swirling red cheeks. It's mouth moved as words came out in a deep, distorted voice.

"Hello officer Craig. You are here tonight because of your actions. What actions you're thinking? Well I'll refresh your memory. Six months ago you were tasked with finding and convicting a wanted arsonist. The opportunity to catch the guilty man was right there but you chose not to take it. I know that the criminal was in fact your brother but that is no excuse for what you did. As he went on to burn down the homes of four families, killing three people and stealing the bank details of one. But now you will experience justice for your choice. You will see that you are bound by chains that wrap around your legs and extend to your neck. The key to release yourself is right in front of you, but can you reach it? If not then it will only be a matter of one minute before the chains around your legs unlock, but the one clinging to your neck will not. You will be choked by the chain until you die. The timer will begin when this recording ends. Hurry, Craig. Time is short."

The light above the puppet turned off and the timer on the wall began to countdown one minute.

"What the fuck?"

Craig made his first attempt to reach for the key suspended above his head. It was painful as he had to bend his back to get even close to it. It wasn't long before the timer reached 45 seconds and Craig had to relax and returned to the upside down hanging position. The chain around his neck was attached to his leg chains. It looked as though they were linked up in such a way that they would only unlock simultaneous if the padlock was removed, otherwise only the leg chains would release. 30 seconds. Craig reached again for the key and managed to touch it with his fingertips. He tried for a third time and this time was able to pull the string out of its ceiling hook and obtain the key. 10 seconds. Craig panicked as he scrambled to get the key in the lock at his feet but in the end he managed to do it. All three chains unlocked and Craig dropped onto the ground with a loud _thud_. The timer reading 0:05.

 **He survived, just. Wonder what will become of him? Next chapter up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**We're now coming to the end of part 1 of this story. Only a couple more chapters after this. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

The door swung open with a crash as it hit a stack of metal barrels behind it. Callum ignored this as he walked into the next room and the lights were already on. Once he was stood a few feet away from the door it slammed shut, making Callum jump. There was another man in the room with him who suddenly awoke as the door closed. He was held up in a vaguely 'angel like' posture by straps around his arms and legs and he had a metal object around his torso that resembled a chest plate. There were two small cylinders protruding from the chest plate that looked as though they could be pushed in. There was a padlock holding the chest plate shut on the right side of it. The man panicked as he looked around in shock and fear.

"Where the hell am I? Who the fuck are you?" He demanded from Callum.

"It's a fucking Jigsaw game. I'm in exactly the same position as you." He replied.

Callum spotted another micro cassette on the floor at the feet of the man. He bent down and picked it up. He looked back at the man in the trap before pressing the play button.

"Here is your next test, Callum. The man before you may seem innocent upon first glance but he has a reason to be here just as you do. Sixteen years ago, Graham was confined to a wheelchair after a car crash incident. But he is in fact a homophobe that tends to openly voice his beliefs to others. You will see that he is bound by straps and helpless. All you have to do is save him. The device he has around his body is something I call the 'impaling ripper' and, well, the clue is in the name really. In forty five seconds the two spike holders on the device will be hydraulically fired into his chest and then small detonators will activate, blasting both the device and most of Graham's vital organs to pieces. The key is amongst that tangle of razor wire to your left."

Callum and Graham both looked towards the small tangled mess of razor wire on a table. Inside was the key to unlock the trap, protected by the sharp barbs.

"Will you cut yourself to save a person of the disposition you oh so delight in mocking? We will see. Your time begins now."

Callum threw the cassette player across the room, making it land by some crates in the corner. The clock on the impaling ripper began to countdown from 0:45.

"Don't just stand there, do something!" Graham shouted.

"Just keep quiet, OK. I'll do it!" Callum shouted back.

Callum went over to the razor wire box and held his hand to it, feeling the cold metal wire.

"Hurry!"

"Fuck!"

Callum took a deep breath and plunged his hand into the box, cutting it in multiple places and more and more with every movement he made of the wrist. He got hold of the key as the timer got to 25 seconds and was about to pull his hand out again when he caught it on a cluster of razor barbs.

"Agh! Shit!"

"Come on, come on!"

"Alright, calm down. I've got this."

And with one big yank Callum got his mildly lacerated hand with the key out of the mess of sharpness. There was only 15 seconds remaining. Callum took a moment to check his hand but was wasting valuable time by doing this.

"Hey!" Graham's shouts got Callum concentrating on the task in hand again. But there were only 6 seconds left by the time Callum found the lock on the device.

He clumsily got the key in and turned it part way but a beeping sound signalled that he was too late. Callum backed away as the two cylinders were shot into Graham's chest and a moment later the whole chest plate exploded, taking Graham's lungs, liver and various other body parts with it. Callum had failed. In addition to this defeat a beep drew Callum's attention to a timer on the device strapped around his waist. He hadn't noticed it before but it had gone from 60 seconds to 30 seconds. Whatever the device was for, it would now happen sooner. Callum looked up at Graham's body hanging in the air, his insides exposed through the gapping hole in his chest.

"Shit." Callum muttered to himself.

Realising there was nothing left to do here, Callum wandered off to the next door, which lead to a corridor. And at the end of the corridor, a door labelled 'end' was almost completely closed with only a tiny crack of light seeping through. Callum put his hand to it and pushed.

 **Just a couple more chapters to go. There's also a very SAW fashioned plot twist at the end of part 1 which I don't think people will see coming. Chapter 9 up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nearly at the end now. One more chapter after this. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9

Lawrence pulled hard on the large iron door in the basement and it slid open surprisingly easily. He flipped on the light switch to the left of the door and the room was illuminated in white light. Four rotting corpses filled the dirty bathroom, Adam, Xavier, Zep and Hoffman. It seemed so long ago now that Lawrence was chained up in here, scared for his life and his family. The room was always left untouched after being used in games and Lawrence thought this was a sort of reminder of how his cancer patient, John Kramer once changed his life. Even his severed foot was still bound to the pipe and decomposing. Adam's body was the same, as were the other three. Lawrence could almost remember the whole thing clearly. His panic during those six hours, the confusion going through his head and Adam being chained to the pipe opposite by his right foot. Or was it his left? Lawrence wasn't quite able to recall which foot it was. It must have been the right foot because the body in front of him had the chain around that foot.

 _But no, of course. That wouldn't be right because... Never mind._

It was done now and there was work to be done elsewhere.

"Time to see how Callum's doing."

And with that Lawrence turned and walked out of the bathroom, glimpsing back at Hoffman's body for a moment and thinking.

 _I swear he wasn't wearing a dark blue shirt under his black leather jacket when I left him here._

But he thought nothing of it and continued until he was outside the bathroom. He then sealed the room up once again before leaving.

Alison finished her last glass of wine for the night and went to her bedroom. She opened the the drawer to get her nightwear out but was distracted by a knocking on the door. She left the drawer open and went to see what it was. Someone appeared to be at the door.

"Who the hell makes house calls at this hour?" She moaned.

But before she could get to the door to answer a hand grabbed her from behind and she felt a handkerchief being pressed over her mouth and nose. It wasn't long before whatever was on the handkerchief made her fall unconscious.

Elsewhere Daniel Mathews was on his way home after a night out. Since his father, Eric Mathews, was killed by Jigsaw he found himself going downhill in life. Staying out late and doing things that would be considered illegal and wrong. But it wasn't like there was anyone left that knew him who could find out. Daniel came to a corner on the street and turned it. As he passed a rubbish bin he heard footsteps behind him and as he turned around to see what was making them he was met with a hand to the face in the shape of a fist. Daniel became disoriented and fell to the ground and before he could get up there was the sensation of a needle going into his neck, and then... Blackness.

It wasn't until Lawrence got back to his planning room that he remembered he didn't actually have to monitor Callum's game. He had someone else to do it for him. Strange how he was getting so forgetful lately. He decided to sit at his desk for a bit and rest, the same desk that was cluttered with paper and things, some of which were a year or two old. Lawrence brushed aside a receipt for a batch of test mannequins and a half ruined book to make space for him to rest his head down for a bit.

 _No need to monitor the game. My 'friend' will do it._

But his nap was cut short by his mobile phone ringing. Lawrence sighed and answered it. Only to be met with an all too familiar male voice.

"Hello, Mr. Gordon. Remember me?"

 **Who's that on the phone? Find out in the final chapter of part 1.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go. The final chapter of part 1. Get ready for that all important plot twist at the end too.**

Chapter 10

Whatever the thing strapped to Callum's waist was he had a feeling that it was going to be a part of the next test. As he stepped into the light of the next room he had an ever increasing feeling of impending doom. As his eyes adjusted to the sudden increase in light Callum could see that there was another man in the room, another two player game. The man was already awake and seemed to be calm despite his situation, indicating that he'd been awake for some time now and was simply waiting for something to happen. His mouth was covered up by a metal brace like object with a timer on it and he was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. The micro cassette was in his hand.

"Hey, now stay calm." Callum said to the man. "Just let me have that cassette player so I can figure out how to get us out of this."

The man surprisingly didn't cause much of a fuss at all and allowed Callum to take the cassette player. He pressed play and the sinister voice of Jigsaw spoke again.

"Welcome to your final test Callum. I'm impressed you made it this far and for that I must congratulate you. But there is still a game to play. The device strapped around your waist is in fact a bomb that will explode when its timer hits zero, no doubt you will have noticed this already. The code to unlock it is hidden, written on the teeth of the man before you. In order to save your own life you must first save his. He is a simple man with one major flaw,. He has a social disability. You have abused people with both physical and mental disabilities, but now we will see if you can forget about all that and do what's right. The bomb attached to his face will detonate in 40 seconds, condemning both him and you to death. The code to remove the bomb from the man is written on the back of your left ear. You see that knife on the table to your left? You know what to do. But don't try to get the man to read you the code because if he tries to speak while wearing the device it will automatically detonate. And if he moves his hands it will also detonate, so he can't hand signal you the numbers. The clock is ticking, Callum. Prove your worth to me."

The timer on the mans face bomb began its countdown instantly and the man suddenly became very uneasy, but kept quiet for his own sake. Callum looked over at the knife on the table and let the cassette player drop from his hand to the ground.

"Shit."

Callum picked up the knife and held it in front of his face, pondering, terrified. Wasting time. Really, he had no choice and he knew it. So he positioned the knife behind his left ear and held it there, struggling to find the strength to pull it down. His breathing suddenly became so heavy it could be heard from all parts of the room as though he was stood there. As the timer on the man's bomb reached 20 seconds Callum all of a sudden reacted and pulled the knife down through his ear cartilage.

"Agh! Fuck!"

The pain became too much and Callum stopped and held the knife, stuck halfway into his ear with blood spilling onto the hard concrete floor. The man's eyes looked desperate at him and Callum took some more deep breaths before finishing the job, but by now the timer was at 10 seconds. Callum fell to his knees as he finally managed to severe his own ear.

"Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!"

Unfortunately Callum wasn't paying attention to the timer as it hit 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. He looked up just in time to see the man's head burst into a thousand pieces, showering him in blood.

"Crap!" He shouted.

Callum then looked down at the timer on his own bomb. It used to be at 0:30, now it was at 0:27, and counting. Just before he braced for the end a door was opened at the other end of the room and a man wearing a dark navy blue cloak walked in and placed his feet at Callum's head, still laid on the cold, hard ground in a pool of his own blood.

Lawrence was starting to get impatient with the mysterious caller and, even though he was sure he knew the answer already, he asked in frustration "Who is this?"

"You know who I am, Lawrence. I have a surprise for you. Say hello to someone."

Then there was the sound of the caller's phone being moved to something, probably a speaker. And another familiar voice, and one unfamiliar, could be heard in low audio quality.

"Where are we?".

Alison!

"How am I supposed to know?"

Daniel!

Lawrence reacted at once when he heard Alison's voice.

"What have you done with her, you bastard?"

"You left me for dead, Lawrence. This is my pay back."

Callum managed to look up at the figure as he pulled down his hood, revealing the face of a young man with short black hair. A man by the name of Adam Stanheight.

"What the fuck?" Callum muttered.

The only answer he got was:

"Game over."

Before the figure walked away and left the room. Closing, locking the door behind him. Callum tried to haul himself over to the door but was nowhere near quick enough to stop Adam.

"You fucking shit! Come back!"

5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

BANG!

Lawrence was now stood up from the anger and was shouting at the person on the other end of the phone call.

"I swear to god I'll find you and tear your head off!"

"I want you to find me. Once you do we can settle this once and for all. Lets play a game doctor. Your move."

And with that the man hung up. Lawrence glared at his phone as the steady _beep_ sounded to indicate the end of the call.

"Shit!" He shouted as he threw the phone across the room.

Elsewhere in a dirty room with a set of monitors on a desk, a new game was about to begin. The man that sat at this desk that called Lawrence stood up and moved over to a draw covered in dust. He opened it wearing his black leather gloves and took out a pistol with a magazine already loaded. The psychopathic eyes delighting in having it in his grasp. The eyes that belonged to the face of Mark Hoffman.

"Let the game begin."

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2...**

 **So that was the first part of 'The Games Continue'. Part 2 isn't far from completion and I'll be uploading the first chapter as soon as I've finished the story. Any reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
